villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Arukenimon (Digimon Film Series)
Arukenimon is a major antagonist in the Digimon film series and the Digimon 0.2 trilogy. She appears as the main antagonist of Digimon: The Duel of BlackWarGreymon and one of the secondary antagonists of Digimon: A Million Points of Lights. She is portrayed by Academy Award winning actress Charlize Theron, who also portrayed by Queen Ravenna in Snow White and The Huntsman, Cipher in The Fate of the Furious and Aileen Wuornos in Monster. Personality Arukenimon is an arrogant and proud Digimon. She treats those she believes are beneath her with disrespect and contempt. She is intelligent, mission-focused and very dangerous, though she is impulsive and prone to fits of anger over very petty concerns, like getting split ends in her hair or her partner saying something stupid. Biography Arukenimon is a Digimon created by Yukio Oikawa when he spliced his DNA with data, creating one of two Digimon hybrids to serve as his eyes and ears in the Digital World when he plotted a means to enter the other world through the Control Spires. The Duel of BlackWarGreymon Arukenimon takes over when Ken Ichijouji sheds his Digimon Emperor persona following the destruction of Kimeramon. She initially appears in her human form, confusing the children as to why an adult is able to enter the Digital World. When fighting the DigiDestined, she uses her Spirit Needle to turn Control Spires into Digimon. In one event in the Giga House, she uses a flute to control the resident insect Digimon until the flute's powers were negated. After her flute's powers failed, she decides to take drastic measures and shifts to her Digimon form. She fights the children and proves to be a formidable foe, but is defeated by Paildramon. Fortunately Mummymon, her partner, comes to her rescue. Following the failure at the Giga House, she works alongside Mummymon. Although Mummymon is in love with her, the relationship is not particularly romantic, as Arukenimon is arrogant and rejects any advances by Mummymon. Still, after the event at the Giga House, it is rare to see them apart. To get back at the children, Arukenimon creates BlackWarGreymon using one hundred Control Spires, but he doesn't obey her due to the complexities of his creation. Following Mummymon's suggestion, Arukenimon decides to try and destroy the Destiny Stones to throw off the balance of the Digital World. Mummymon and her artificial Knightmon's attacks on the first Stone cause BlackWarGreymon to attack the Stone and destroy it himself. Satisfied, Arukenimon sits back and watches as BlackWarGreymon destroys the rest of the stones, occasionally attacking the DigiDestined to keep them from disrupting BlackWarGreymon's assaults. The plan ultimately fails, however, as the DigiDestined release Azulongmon from his prison during the fight to protect the last Destiny Stone, and he restores all the stones with seeds of light. A Million Points of Light Following this, Arukenimon and Mummymon turn to Yukio Oikawa, their master, and he instructs Arukenimon and Mummymon to kill all of those in Norstein’s administration who knew about the Myotismon attack and to open the Digital Gates in the entire world. During Fourth of July eve, while the DigiDestined travel around the world and help close the gates, Arukenimon and Mummymon drive around San Diego in a truck and kidnap twenty children. The following day, they kidnap Ken as well, so that Oikawa could scan his Dark Spore and pass it on to the children. After this, Oikawa, Arukenimon and Mummymon run off to hide in a vacation house near Big Bear Lake, but BlackWarGreymon comes from the Digital World to destroy them. As BlackWarGreymon asks Arukenimon and Mummymon where they came from, Oikawa reveals that he created Arukenimon and Mummymon from a combination of his own DNA and data, making them both half Digimon, half human. While the revelation clearly shocks and troubles Arukenimon and Mummymon, who were not aware of this fact, Arukenimon prefers not to discuss it and focus their efforts on tracking the seeded children and protecting Oikawa as they hide back in his run-down apartment in Washington, DC. When Oikawa opens a gate using the seeded children's power, they end up in the world of dreams, where it is revealed that Myotismon had been possessing Oikawa. After he harvests the Dark Flowers and becomes MaloMyotismon, he turns his sights on his own surprised henchmen, torturing and killing Arukenimon with the excuse of testing his newfound power. Category:Digimon Villains Category:Oppressors Category:Hybrids Category:Evil Creator Category:Scapegoat Category:Neutral Evil Category:Right-Hand Category:Master of Diguise Category:Partners in Crime Category:Female Category:Master Manipulator Category:Arrogant Category:Minion